


What You Want, isn't What You Need.

by Ganthet2814



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganthet2814/pseuds/Ganthet2814
Summary: I am going to try to make a series of short stories. They will be Naruto ones, maybe some MHA ones as well.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Naru/Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What You Want, isn't What You Need.

Sakura Haruno wasn’t having the night she wanted to have. A month ago she caught the eye of Sasuke Uchiha, captain of the Konoha University football team. He had a following on campus, cheerleaders, fancy car you know Mr. Popular. At any rate she was now in the home of her best friend (if she hasn’t ruined that) Naruto Namikaze and his twin sister Naru. She was the blond setting on the toilet, waiting for her to come out of the shower she was in. The hot water was washing away the gross feeling, after the mess her date was. Mr. Awesome had become jealous of her hanging around and talking to Naruto. Not that Naruto wasn’t a gentleman when they hung out. They were friends, best friends. She had met him the first day of the first term at Konoha U. They hit it off right away, but all she ever saw him as was a friend. Besides Naruto had a few girls chasing after him anyway. Now she was wondering if maybe she hadn’t made a huge mistake. Sasuke had tried making a move that she wasn’t ready for and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Luckily she was able to get away from him and called Naruto. Which led to where she was now.

“You know, you two idiots deserve each other.” The blond on the other side of the shower door. 

Sakura was a bit taken back by this. “We’re friends. He is a great guy, but..”

She was interrupted by said blond. “God!” She rolled her eyes. “He is in love with you. Has been for awhile.” Naru told her.

This shocked Sakura. They were friends, good friends. Her best friend next to Ino.No way he felt that way about her. He had girl friends, one not that long ago.

“You’re crazy Naru. He dated Hinata and…” She was interrupted yet again.

“Him and Hinata parted ways on good terms. She loved him, but you kind of got in the way of that. And Him and Ino lasted about a month. Not that him and her didn’t have fun. Trust me on this. But she became interested in me. They are still friends.” 

Naruto had dated others off and on, but they didn’t work out. Hinata tried to claim what Sakura held. Naruto’s heart. They had gotten serious a few times, but it ended. She realized she couldn’t get what she wanted. 

Ino was more two people just having a good time. Ino had a bad break up with Sai, an art student at school. She had met Naruto through Sakura, they got along well. She needed a shoulder to cry on, and one thing led to another, you can figure out the rest.

Sakura turned off the shower, taking the towel Naru handed her. She had also gotten one of Naruto’s T-shirts and a pair of her shorts for her to wear. Naru was looking at herself in the mirror as she was drying off and getting dressed. 

“You know, I almost stopped him from coming to your rescue.” She told her, while checking something on her face in the mirror. “Seeing you with that bastard hurt him, but him being the selfless moron he is, let you go. As he put it you were happy and that was all that mattered. Personally I wanted to kick your pink butt for it.” Naru and Naruto were very protective of each other. 

She sighed. “Anyway, he went rushing off in the middle of the movie that we were watching. So I suppose I should take you to him. He’ll take you home or set you up in the guest room.” 

She followed Naru through the two story, covered warehouse that was owned by the Namikaze corp. The Namikaze twins' father Minato, was a businessman from Suna. He owned the biggest company in the desert city. Not that Sakura would have ever thought about taking advantage of Naruto being basically rich. She was going to college on academic scholarships. She was studying medicine. Being a doctor was her goal. The twins were working a business and management degrees. Naruto was also studying politics as well. 

They made their way to the part of the house that was pretty much Naruto’s. He had part of the bottom floor. Which consisted of his bedroom with a bath, and another room where he basically had a living and workout area. As they entered the first room, Naruto was kicking and hitting a hanging bag. He was shirtless, which Sakura couldn’t take her eyes off him. She knew he was in good shape, but never expected him to be in this good of shape. He must have been pissed from how hard he was hitting the bag. 

“Hey! Quit hitting that thing! Here she is, I have things I need to get back to. Laters.” Naru told him and left.

He stopped, catching his breath. Stripping off the gloves protecting his hands. Grabbing a towel and water bottle. 

He didn’t turn around and look at her. “I can run you back to the dorm if you like. Or the guest room is ready if you want to stay.” 

She stood there for a moment. “Why didn't you say anything?” She asked. He knew that Naru would tell her what he had tried to hide. 

“You were happy with him. That was all that mattered to me.” He hung the towel over his neck. Taking a drink of water. “I would have given anything if it was me that made you happy, but it wasn’t.” He was trying not to look at her. 

“How long?” She asked. 

“Not too long after we met. I didn’t want to ruin what we had. I wanted you in my life even if it was just as friends. You're Important to me.” He told her. “I’m sorry I never said anything. I don’t expect anything to come of it, if things become too uncomfortable for you….” 

That was about as far as he got. She had closed the distance between them. She looked him in the eye. Blue looked into Emerald. “I’m sorry I hurt you. Let me fix that.” She told him as their lips met. They each could feel the love and passion in their first kiss. She realized how much she had screwed up and was hoping he still loved her. They broke the kiss resting their foreheads against the others. 

“Please let this be real.” She heard him whisper. She laughed a little. He loved hearing that laugh and seeing that smile. 

“Yes it is real.” She kissed him again. This time there was more hunger in this one. 

His sister watched from the door. She smiled, hoping this was real. She walked back to her own room. She opened the door seeing what she was hoping would be there. She walked over to the bed and climbed in, snuggling next to the blond was starting to stir. 

Pale blue eyes opened and looked at her. A beautiful smile appeared on her face. “You get forehead squared away?” She asked. Ino let out a cute yawn. Naru kissed her. 

“Ya. Hope it works out for those two. Don’t want to see him hurt anymore.” A delicate hand touched her cheek. 

“She won’t, now that she knows.” Ino told her. They snuggled and settled in for the night.


End file.
